tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
S2 Episode 1: A New Hope
1.png|Who are you? And...where am I? The last thing I remember...was being handed a ticket. I remember...there were others with me. Where are they? 2.png|Pokemon? What's a Pokemon? It...it's a familiar word...but I can't quite remember... 3.png|Oak...that name sounds familiar too...Have we met before? 4.png|No, we couldn't have. I must be mistaken. So...that's a Pokemon? Wow... 5.png|Well, sir...I wish I could. I can't remember anything...God, my head is killing me. 6.png|Name? My name? Ha, this probably sounds totally ridiculous, but I'm having a hard time remembering that, too. Wait...I think it's coming to me... 7.png|Yes, I'm pretty sure that Brandon is my name... 8.png|He has? Boy, you'd think I would remember something like that, don't you? My head is still throbbing...I...I keep thinking about some others. I had others with me, I know I did. 9.png|Blue? Boy, that's a strange name...Which kind of reminds me...I think I knew someone, with a name like that. They were...Hm. I think they had red hair... 10.png|Pokemon legend? That almost reminds me of something...almost... 11.png|Whoa? What, was that some kind of dream? Wait a minute...this doesn't look like my room. Did I sleep over, somewhere? Gah, maybe mom can tell me what's going on. 12.png|Mom? You...you don't look like...And, Oak? Didn't I hear that name in my dream? 13.png|Oak...you are the man from my dream. Pokemon? Didn't you say people and Pokemon cooperated for mutual gain? 14.png|My own Pokemon? That...sounds vaguely familiar... 15.png|Ah, that Blue person is here. I wouldn't be able to forget someone so obnoxious, that quickly. I take it he's here for a Pokemon, as well? 16.png|Something tells me...that this will be the most important choice I make, in life... 17.png|Squirtle: "Hello, there! I'd sure like it if you picked me! I've always wanted to go out, on my own...most people choose Charmander, over me." 18.png|Brandon: "So, little guy, what do you want me to call you?" 19.png|Squirtle: "I think...I like the name Titan!" 20.png|Brandon: "Well, Titan...welcome to the team. Say, we need a team name. How about...Team Unbreakable? That's a pretty cool name, I'd say." 21.png|Titan: "Team Unbreakable...I like it! We're going to be the best team ever...nothing will ever come between us!" 22.png|Brandon turns to face the louder boy. As he releases Titan from his PokeBall, a sickening sense of worry flushes through his blood. Turning towards his companion, he asks, shakily, "Titan? Are you sure about this?" 23.png|The tiny turtle flexes one of his stubby arms, and nods rapidly, "You know it! Come on, Brandon! No one can break the unbreakable!" 24.png|"See? What did I tell you?" Titan crosses his stubby arms, and stands over the fallen Bulbasaur in triumph. Blue, shocked, recalls his defeated ally. 25.png|The wee turtle smiled, as he returned to his master, "Did you see that, Brandon? Did you see me win for us?" 26.png|Brandon smiled affectionately, and patted his Pokemon's head, softly, "Yeah, pal, I saw you. You did good!" The sound of Gary's irritation forces Brandon's gaze away, "Perhaps now you'll be a little kinder to your Bulbasaur." 27.png|Titan tilts his head, curiously, as the two depart through the tall grass, "Do you think he'll be nice to Bulbasaur, now?" Brandon pauses, and shrugs, "Nothing is quite so humbling as defeat. I should hope so, otherwise that Bulbasaur is going to become very unfriendly towards humans..." 28.png|After defeating a wild foe, bubbles begin spurting from young Titan's mouth. Surprised, the comparably young trainer cocks his head and scratches his chin, "Is...that an attack?" 29.png|"Hmmm," Brandon takes the mysterious parcel, "Hey, Titan, want to go see Oak, again?" 30.png|"A request?" Brandon and his size-challenged Titan listen carefully, as Oak describes his terrifying request. Struck by silence at the end of the speech, Brandon stammers, "So...you want us to take the curse of Nuzlocke upon ourselves? But why, professor?" Brandon picks Titan up, and holds him close, much like a parent shielding a child from a horrid fear. 31.png|Silently, Brandon's ears echoed with Oak's words...,"Now, Brandon, only those with the mark of the Nuzlocke can free the Kanto region from the evil that looms over us in this day and age. Those without the mark can never truly know what it means...to be a hero. Therefore, their hearts will remain tainted by Rocket propaganda." 32.png|"Titan...," Brandon's voice shakes and trembles, "You know...it's not too late to turn back." Titan's young face flushes with determination, "Brandon...we cannot hide from destiny." Nodding his head, the young trainer wipes a small tear from his eyes, "C'mon...let's see if we can get a map from Daisy." 33.png|"If we really are destined to break Kanto's shackles...we'll need more help," Brandon approaches a field, "We've only got one shot at this...those are the rules. Breaking the rules...would taint our heart." 34.png|"Brandon...I'm sorry...I fought too hard," Titan grimaces, as the potential ally flees from the battle, weak and injured. 35.png|"Well, I guess not, no," Brandon crossed his arms, "I mean...I feel like I've done it before. But how could I have? Titan's my first Pokemon." 36.png|"Okay, Titan, our first ally awaits us," Brandon cracks his knuckles, and ushers the young turtle forth. Titan looks downward, "Yeah...if I can control my power." 37.png|"Welcome to the team," Titan offers a hand to the newest capture, as Brandon releases the Rattata from its new Pokeball, "What's your name?" 38.png|"I go by Fangburn," the rodent smiles and flashes his impressive fangs, "Cool name, right?" 39.png|"Hmm, he looks a little naive," Brandon whispers to Titan, "But we need his help," raising his voice louder, Brandon continues, "Welcome to the team, Fangburn! I'm Brandon, and the Squirtle's name is Titan." 40.png|"Titan, huh?" Fangburn picks a nearby blade of grass, and flosses his largest set of teeth, "You don't look like much of a titan to me." 41.png|"Funny you should say that," Titan smiles proudly, "Because I think, technically, I won our battle," the tiny turtle nudges Fangburn playfully. The rat responds with a sneer, and drops his blade of grass. Brandon steps between them, "Alright, Fangburn, it's training time." 42.png|"Training, eh?" the rodent bounces back and forth on his hind legs, "Bring it on. I was the kingpin of my nest, y'know." Watching Fangburn wide-eyed, Titan exclaims, "Whoa! You must be like, a super Rattata. Which means...I defeated a super Rattata!" 43.png|Fangburn flashes his teeth, smiling over his defeated foe, "Tell all the Rattatas your know," Fangburn circles the confused opponent, "That Fangburn is king." 44.png|"You shouldn't be so pompous," Titan warns, "It might catch up with you, one day." 45.png|Brandon frowned, "Come on, Titan, don't talk like that." 46.png|Fangburn yawns, in boredom, as his latest victory scampers away, frightened, "So, why are we still here, training? I'd like to move on, if you don't mind." Brandon frowns, "Now, Fangburn, we've got a long journey ahead of us. And, according to the Pokedex, the next town has gym. I want all of us to be prepared for the worst case scenario." Fangburn looks up curiously, "What exactly is the worst case scenario?" Brandon remains silent. 47.png|"Whoa...I feel...I feel...," Fangburn zigzags through the field at serious speeds, "Haha," Fangburn chuckles to himself, "Your defeat, now coming twice as fast." 48.png|After deciding to move on, the tiny team enters the Viridian Forest. Spotting a Weedle, Brandon sends Fangburn out, and quickly captures the bug-type. Looking fondly at the worm, Brandon asks, "Hi, welcome to the team, little girl. What's your name?" 49.png|The Weedle looks back, nervously, "My name...well...I mean, it's Debbie." 50.png|"It's not that great of a name, but it's my name," Debbie slinks up Brandon's arm, and rests on his shoulder. 51.png|"I know I'm not the strongest Pokemon in the world," Debbie sighs. Brandon smiles, "It's okay, Debbie. You'll be strong, soon enough." 52.png|"By the way," Brandon says, "These are your teammates. The Rattata's name is Fangburn. He's a bit full of himself, but he's nice. The Squirtle's name is Titan, and I think you two will get along just fine." 53.png|Debbie crawls down onto Brandon's arm, "It's nice to meet both of you!" 54.png|"Welcome to Team Unbreakable, Debbie!" Titan salutes Debbie, playfully, while Fangburn flashes his teeth. 55.png|"So, you really think I'll be powerful, one day?" Debbie turns back to Brandon. 56.png|"Yes," Brandon says, "I certainly do." 57.png|"Brandon! I'm powerful!" Debbie buzzes around, a few feet above Brandon's head, "The team is powerful!" Brandon smiles, but only half-heartedly, "It's true," he pauses, "But when you have power..." 58.png|"There will always be those who wish to defeat you," Brandon's expression becomes bitter, as he watches a familiar face walk towards Team Unbreakable. Blue smiles, deviously, "How 'bout it, Brandon? Interested in a battle? Well, not that you can say no, thanks to your quest." 59.png|"He's right," Brandon crosses his arms, "The rules say we must accept every challenge." Blue starts by sending out a Pidgey, "Think you can handle this?" Fangburn rushes past his trainer, "A Pidgey? Get out of my forest, birdbrain!" 60.png|Swiftly, the Pidgey dodges Fangburn's attack, and strikes back with frightful accuracy. "I...," Fangburn takes the bird's beak with full force, and crumples on the ground, motionless.